<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Проверка by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082534">Проверка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hiveswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Даммек находит на своём планшете переписку Джоуи и Зефроса.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dammek/Xefros Tritoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Проверка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Текст был написан по первому акту, остальное — домыслы автора! Однако, судя по известному про Даммека, он — мудак и абьюзер. А ещё автор не уверена в существовании остальных Тетрархов, но почему бы и да? Всё равно это флафф, всем спасибо.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Даммек имел привычку подавать важную информацию как будто мимоходом, словно ничего особенного и не произошло.<br/>— Я просмотрел архив сообщений на своём планшете, — заявил он с привычной ухмылкой, глядя Зефросу прямо в глаза, — и нашёл переписку, которой не припоминаю.<br/>Тому немедленно стало не по себе. Как обычно, когда Даммек начинал говорить намёками.<br/>— П-прости?<br/>— В твоих сообщениях упоминался пароль, состоящий из имени твоего возможного мейтсприта.<br/>На миг Зефросу показалось, что его насосная мышца перестала работать.<br/>— Р-разве? — рискнул он.<br/>— Именно, — Даммек продолжал смотреть, приподняв уголки губ так, что клыки были видны больше обычного. — Я разобрался с системой шифрования и прочитал. — Выдержанная пауза, накаляющая нервы до максимума. — О каком из Тетрархов идёт речь?<br/>Зефрос открыл рот, намереваясь соврать, но словно обжёгся о взгляд Даммека, и только невразумительно что-то промямлил.<br/>— Не разочаровывай меня, — Даммек нахмурился. — Я думал, мы с тобой лучшие друзья, и у тебя от меня нет секретов.<br/>Ещё одна манипуляция, такая же, как тысячи предыдущих — но она, как всегда, работала: Зефрос почувствовал, как его захлёстывает болезненное чувство вины, пересиливающее стыд. Даммек продолжал одновременно хмуриться и скалить клыки, заставляя щёки краснеть, а руки — дрожать.<br/>— О каком из Тетрархов ты говорил?<br/>— О т-тебе, — выдавил из себя Зефрос и тут же затараторил: — Извини, я знаю, эм, это, просто попытка выудить из инопланетянки информацию, да, знаешь, я просто тренировался, пробовал одну из твоих тактик, ну, чтобы стать достойным революционером, и, э...<br/>Даммек поднял руку, и Зефрос тут же замолк.<br/>— Чтобы стать достойным революционером, — Даммек наклонился ближе, — тебе следует ещё много тренироваться. Тебе повезло, что у тебя есть тот, кто говорит, что делать.<br/>— И-извини, да, я буду...<br/>— И я бы советовал тебе сперва научиться нормально лгать, Зефрос.<br/>— Э? — только и смог выдохнуть тот.<br/>А в следующее мгновение он не смог дышать: казалось, из грудной клетки выбило весь воздух, а насосная мышца заработала с бешеной скоростью — потому что губы Тетрарха Даммека коснулись его губ.<br/>И не просто коснулись — Зефрос обмяк и тихо пискнул, когда его в его рот втиснулся язык Даммека. А когда почувствовал лёгкий укус на нижней губе, то дёрнулся, неуверенно пытаясь отстраниться, но Даммек лишь сильнее прижал его к себе.<br/>Едва Зефрос подчинился, неуверенно пытаясь ответить на поцелуй, Даммек резко отступил на полшага, улыбаясь точно так же, как и в начале разговора. Облизнул припухшие губы и, глядя прямо в глаза ошеломлённому Зефросу, ровно произнёс:<br/>— Проверка завершена, — и отвернулся, направившись к сложенному у стены оружию.<br/>Зефрос ещё несколько секунд стоял на месте, хлопая глазами, и лишь потом опомнился.<br/>— П-подожди, Тетрарх, какая проверка? И-извини, если я... Прости! Прости-прости-прости, я, эм, я же прошёл её?<br/>Он рванулся за Даммеком, едва подавив желание схватить того за руку.<br/>— Попробуй догадаться, — пробормотал тот, с утроенным интересом разглядывая лучевую пушку. — Я полагал, тренировки сделали тебя сообразительнее.<br/>Зефрос мгновенно рассыпался извинениями, так и не поняв, что хотел сказать ему Даммек.<br/>Тот объяснил — не сразу, сперва помучив своего теперь уже мейтсприта неизвестностью.<br/>И сразу предложил потренироваться в новой области взаимодействия.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>